sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Katarina Konipaski
style]] Name: Katarina "K.K." Konipaski Gender: Female Age: 17 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: ''' Running, Politics, Video Games '''Appearance: Katarina is on the thin side of average, standing 5'7" and weighing 125 lbs. Furthering the compactness of her form is a general lack of fat, leaving most of her weight to compact, toned muscle. She possesses a classical runner's build, with strong legs and core, but a flat chest and little upper body strength. A light smattering of freckles dots her skin, which tends towards burning rather than tanning and is relatively pale despite the time she spends outside. Even her face has a sharp look to it, with a pointed nose and thin eyebrows and strong chin below. Her eyes are a dull brownish-green and her auburn hair is long and generally kept loose. Though she takes pains to hide them, she has a few minor tics that periodically flash across her face. Katarina typically dresses in a fairly conservative yet fashionable manner. When she's not wearing running shoes she's likely to be seen sporting some sort of heel, but avoids flaunting her body or showing too much skin. On the day of the abduction, she was wearing a short green tunic top with dark skinny jeans and brown leather boots. Biography: Katarina was born in Denton to Jordan and Christina Konipaski, high school sweethearts. Her early life, if not lavish, was at least comfortable, with a spread of extended family in and around the New Jersey area to offer support, company, and, as Jordan finished his schooling, a well-paid position in the administrative end of a logging company. This allowed Christina to stay home and concentrate on raising Katarina, as well as her two younger brothers, Jayce and Jayden, as they arrived in turn. While Katarina quickly proved herself to be notably fussy, it was all taken in stride as she was otherwise normal in every respect. As she grew, however, fussy turned to obstinate and her behavior at home and school began to deteriorate. She became insistent on performing tasks or arranging things in certain ways, or might alternatively turn her entire focus to counting or categorizing some insignificant detail, and became extremely agitated when not allowed to manage the world to her pleasing. These symptoms grew in severity until shortly after entering the second grade, when she had become enough of an obstacle to her own learning that a school counselor recommended a formal evaluation. Following a battery of tests, her psychologist diagnosed a severe case of obsessive-compulsive disorder and outlined a course of treatment. Improvement came slowly, but gradually she improved through medication and counseling, dropping the more obstructive behaviors and finding relief from the stress and embarrassment that came along with them, but never fully eradicating the minor compulsions. She retains a small assortment of physical tics, as well as various eccentricities involving counting, categorizing, or enforcing symmetry. While this behavior is generally harmless and mostly unobtrusive, she remains deeply self-conscious of it. Around the time of Katarina's diagnosis, her father, raised on the original Atari system himself, put his Christmas bonus towards the gift of a Playstation to the whole family. Though Katarina was less immediately enamored than her brothers, she enjoyed spending time with both siblings and parents, supporting, watching, and competing against each other. Once Katarina reached the proper age, her mother gladly exercised the freedom of a free babysitter, frequently leaving her in charge of watching over her younger siblings, and Katarina rather than begrudging her duty began to look forward to the time she could spend in what her parents decided was a perfect activity for keeping the children occupied and out of trouble. As she grew and moved on into middle school, Katarina proved herself to be opinionated and argumentative to a level even beyond that of a normal teenager. While not exceptionally academically gifted, typically taking advanced classes but hovering around the low end of the honor roll, she sought to use her obdurate nature to distinguish herself and draw attention away from her own idiosyncrasies. She threw herself headlong into discussions of rhetoric and politics, and in pushing herself discovered a very real interest in all things political. Through the influence of her parents, experience through her medical treatment of the power of individual change, and a bit of her innate contrarianism amongst her typically liberal peers, Katarina quickly developed into a passionate conservative and began seeking out TV and internet media to test or reaffirm her viewpoints. At the same time she was coming into her own intellectually, Katarina also began shaping her physical development by joining her school's cross country team. It was a largely social opportunity, but the activity turned out to be a perfect fit for her - she possessed the right combination of build and mental focus to do well in her races, and the physical activity had a mitigating effect on the symptoms of her OCD. She began taking it quite seriously, devoting her free time to training, staying in form during the off-season, and carefully regulating her diet. In her freshman year of high school, Katarina was presented with an opportunity to satisfy her political side even further through the Youth and Government program at the local YMCA. She took to the simulated congress with gusto, eagerly writing, researching, and proposing her bills and anticipating each meeting as the highlight of her week. Her participation has increased her confidence and grown her skills as an orator, providing an environment where she could both practice public speaking skills amongst friends and test her arguments against a larger, more diverse audience at the state level. Despite the personal growth she owes to her participation, she has never sought office within the program, being content instead to stick with the familiar faces and high-level discourse on the state Senate floor. In general, life in high school has been good for Katarina, both at school and at home. Her academic performance and reasonable attitude leave her parents with little to complain about, and she enjoys a personal, informal and sometimes almost sibling-like relationship with them due to the relatively small gap in age. A tendency to overlook the flaws in others in consideration of her own has earned her a wide circle of acquaintances, and shared interests in politics or running have forged a few strong friendships. She a respectable if not outstanding GPA, slacking somewhat in math but making up for it in participation-heavy classes like English and history. Katarina's hobbies have also continued to stay relevant into high school. Though she still enjoys gaming as a social activity and a chance to get together with her father and brothers, she's also more than happy to sit down by herself with controller in hand in what free time she has. While she's up for the occasional challenge, she's mostly casual in her tastes, leaving the competition for the other areas in her life and playing simply to relax. She has also continued running competitively, performing well enough to expect to be able to continue to do so as she goes off to college and beyond. Athletics scholarships in track and field are a key part of her college search at the moment, as well as looking for a strong political science department to study under. While Katarina is unsure what sort of career she wishes to have in politics at the moment, her passion and aptitude for discussing policy make the field a natural first choice for career opportunities. Advantages: Katarina is generally athletic and has excellent endurance in particular. She's also a generally forgiving person and experienced in considering the viewpoints of others and arguing her own, giving her a strong diplomatic backing. Disadvantages: Though she has good endurance, Katarina has a very slight build and possess little strength, especially in her upper body. She is used to a very particular diet and sleep regimen, making her health a concern if she's going for the long haul. Her obsessive-compulsive tendencies have potential to distract her, breaking her guard against unsavory situations or disrupting her focus when she needs it most. Original Profile: '''Katarina Konipaski (V5) '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 07 --- Designated Weapon: Steyr AUG A1 Conclusion You won't need diplomacy with a gun like that. Fill enough people with lead quickly enough, and you won't even have to disrupt your little routine for too long. Something to keep in mind. The above biography is as written by Kween In Yella. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: Kween In Yella Kills: 'Yasmin Carrol, Eris Marquis, Clair Belvedere, Alice Gilman, Michael Crowe, Kyran Dean '''Killed By: 'Michael Crowe '''Collected Weapons: Steyr AUG A1 (designated weapon) Allies: 'None '''Enemies: 'Eris Marquis, Alice Gilman, Irene Djezari, Rachael Langdon, Adonis Alba, Kasumi White, Yasmin Carrol, Jay Harland, Saachi Nidal, Clair Belvedere, Tina Luz, Michael Crowe '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Katarina ascended the lighthouse tower, brusquely interrupting a conversation between Eris Marquis and Alice Gilman as she'd been stalking the latter, getting a feel for her and deciding she was a prime target to rob. Alice and Eris weren't immediately retaliating, but Katarina's plans were laid fallow anyways, by the spontaneous and rather whimsical presence of Irene Djezari in the stairwell behind Katarina, she pivoted and opened fire. Irene's hand was shredded and she fell, screaming. Eris threw her bag at Katarina as she was turned, Katarina took the hit and fell down the stairwell past Irene's prone form but had the physique and training to arrest her momentum, she blindly fired into an Alice trying to charge down at her, then beat Alice back with a kick and the butt of her gun. Alice and Irene were solidly out of commission but Eris was running for a gun that had fallen out of Irene's bag, Katarina also heard a voice further down the stairwell and outside, she decided the risk was too great and made her swift retreat. Katarina recovered from her wounds in a hurry, as she gained distance and meditated on possible complications of her actions. She then found another unawares mark, Rachael Langdon, deep in the coastal woods, and shot at point blank range, intending to debilitate her mark with a bullet to the shoulder. The kick on her gun caused the shot to miss, but Rachael fell to the ground and Katarina stood over her, in a way considering killing the writing and begging girl a mercy. Katarina however hesitated, and Rachael forced herself off the ground and punched Katarina in the jaw, Katarina retreated and tried to steel her resolve to kill. She took cover behind a tree and Rachael was firing back with her own surprise gun, Katarina decided to play it safe and retreat, she waited for the fire to die down and then went. She'd learned something from each encounter, and applied it to her newest with Adonis Alba, seeking him out because he was alone, forcing him to stay away from his bag and possible weapons. She held him at gunpoint, bemused at his subsequent temper tantrum, and demanded his stuff, contemplating turning him into some sort of patsy for how seemingly harmless he was. That plan was interrupted by a sudden attack from Kasumi White, charging with a baseball bat, Katarina pivoted and sent bullets Kasumi's way, arresting her charge as she cowered, Katarina now holding Kasumi hostage to force Adonis to do her bidding. She demanded Adonis throw away his things, after some hesitation he tried to hurl his weapon- a snowglobe- at Katarina, but he missed. Katarina fired at Kasumi- she missed, but because Kasumi was paralyzed by fear she assumed Kasumi had been killed- and Adonis backed off before running, Katarina left to contemplate what she'd just done and pretend she wasn't bothered before making her way away. Next, Katarina knocked on the door of the isolated cabin, where she heard voices from within. Two people responded but Katarina didn't respond in kind, she instead circled the house and contemplated how she'd attack. She found seams in the wall and fired through them while continuing to knock and generally kick up a ruckus. She couldn't be certain she'd hit anybody, but she had a plan, and she left the house and vanished deeper into the woods. Her plan led to her nesting on a tree, because she rightly assumed she'd drive at least one of them out of the house and out into the open, she fired at Yasmin as she left the house and grilled her for information on who else was inside. Yasmin's legs were destroyed, and she gave up information willingly, claiming her ally had run for the church. Katarina accepted it and began to walk away, but with each step Katarina realize that it could have been a trap, that Yasmin could somehow have survived. So she finished the job herself, pivoting and gunning Yasmin down with bullets that this time hit lethally. Katarina forced herself to quietly evaluate the scene, to make sure Yasmin was really dead and waste another bullet for good measure. She left, casting Yasmin's status as a person who had once been alive out of her head. Katarina approached a new group lingering in the tar pits area. She was not surprised to see Kasumi's 'corpse' again, and considered her company Vincent Holway and Wendy Fischer nonthreatening despite being more apparently alive. Katarina offered them a quick death or slow, but they both ran. Vincent ran straight into a pit in his rush, and Wendy elected to abandon him. She stayed by the edge and calmly pointed out that she'd warned him, as he began to drag into the depths. Vincent wasted his last breaths on a final joke that didn't land, she shrugged, unimpressed but deciding he wouldn't die by her hand. She stood there watching, Vincent refusing to speak further as he slowly sunk as she waited for him to break and beg. But he never did, he elected to expedite the process by dunking his head into the tar. She was grimly impressed, but endeavored to move on and forget him as she had everyone else. She continued to go slow, trying to objectively contemplate her role as a mass killer. She was stalking a pair of voices lingering by the quarry, but she was too exhausted, and could feel her composure beginning to slip, so she elected to retire early and moved away to find shelter. On Day 2 she woke, briefly inundated by guilt, but she choked it down as she re-established her logic, that there would only be one survivor and it had to be her. She actively forced herself to ignore announcements as they came on, covering her ears and screaming, believing that hearing the names would be deleterious to her efforts to forget that she was killing real people. She hadn't been ready to kill when she'd started, but she was now. Her next finding was by a shed near the lake, the aftermath of Saachi Nidal and Jay Harland having murdered Michael Maxwell. Katarina interrupted them while they were debriefing and cleaning up. She approached, gun drawn, thanking them for the inadvertent help. Jay handily panicked, to Katarina's bemusement, but Saachi held her ground and offered some form of alliance or truce. Katarina rebutted while her trigger finger stayed itchy, believing that it was in her best interest to not assume help from others would be in her favor. She posed her exact mental model to them, questioning Jay and Saachi's alliance as temporary and weak. Saachi tried to talk her down but fumbled at the question of what they would do when they eventually turned on each other. KK called Jay a liability and made her point by non-fatally shooting him, but she was caught off-guard by his pained screams and panicked, fleeing into the woods. Later that day, she returned to the lighthouse in time to catch Eris outside and alone. Katarina shot at her without a second thought, wounding her so that the noise would draw out her allies. Irene appeared, and KK finished Eris off with another shot before turning her attention away. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: ''"Hey."'' -- A simple greeting before trying to shoot Rachael in the back. "If it helps, you're the first person I haven't shot at. That's pretty unique for me." -- Reassuring Adonis. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Katarina, in chronological order. Pregame: *Wearing the Groove Second Chances V2: *Dagon *Victim, Victim, Honey You're My Fifth One *Anger, Violence, and All That Nasty Stuff *A Pity Sight for the Magpie *I'm Dracula Bitch *hOLE In eArHt swaLowS GiRL wHoLE [NSFL] *Viremia *A Reaper's Theorem On The Dead And Dying *Two is Better Than One *Erewhon *Ignorance In Blood, Confirmation In Lead *I Never Said That I Was Brave *no *we won't dismiss this sickness huffs our brain *ce n'est pas réel *You Got Me Burnin' *Shoulder of Orion Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Katarina "K.K." Konipaski. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters